


The Human Chair

by snibnoom



Series: Filled Prompts [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: Prompt: “Move!”“Why would I move if I’m so comfy where I am?





	The Human Chair

As the youngest, Sanha thinks he gets the worst end of everything. It’s not always bad, but when it’s bad, it’s _bad_. Sanha thinks one of the worst things is that he has become a human chair for his hyungs. Normally, it’s okay. If MJ sits on him, it’s okay. MJ isn’t too heavy. In fact, MJ is lighter than Sanha. It’s his _other_ hyungs that Sanha has a problem with. Eunwoo is the heaviest one, and Eunwoo loves to sit on Sanha’s lap. Moonbin is pretty heavy, too, but he rarely sits on Sanha’s lap. Jinjin and Rocky are the same weight, but Rocky has a bony butt. Snaha _hates_ when Rocky sits on his lap. Like he is now.

“Hyung! Get off of me!”

“Why would I move if I’m so comfortable here? You have really cushion-y thighs, you know.”

“Move!”

Sanha shoves Rocky’s back and earns a glare from the older boy. Shrinking down, Sanha resigns himself to his fate of being flattened. He wiggles, trying to knock Rocky over. He tries to stand up (which doesn’t work at all). He gets a brief break when Rocky goes to the bathroom, but he’s just sat on again when Rocky gets back. Rocky loves to sit on his lap during their waiting time at photo shoots. It’s just a fact that Sanha needs to get used to.

At the very least, Rocky is usually still. Eunwoo likes to wiggle around, and so does MJ. Sanha doesn’t mind Rocky sitting on his lap once he gets used to not being able to feel his thighs. He sighs and wraps his arms around his hyung.

“Sanha? What are you doing?”

“Just stay still,” Sanha murmurs, lying his cheek against Rocky’s back. Yeah, he might be a human chair, but at least Rocky is a comfortable pillow.


End file.
